


meet me on the equinox

by leonhart_17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura x Carmilla one shot - Laura plans something once in an eternal lifetime to commemorate 6 months with Carmilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me on the equinox

**Author's Note:**

> a wholly inadequate holiday present for my friend Tori. :)

Laura Hollis knew how to be sneaky when the occasion called for it and in spite of a certain vampire thinking that she knew exactly how to read her girlfriend. (On principle three hundred and thirty-four year old Carmilla Karnstein objected to the term 'girlfriend' but had yet to provide a substitute that Laura liked as well. Mostly it didn't matter anyway because after this first semester most everyone knew what, if not precisely _what_ Carmilla was, what they are to each other, whatever word they use for it.)

 

Laura had also become adept at reading the subtleties of Carmilla's face in spite of the sarcastic mask of detachment she used most often with other people. So when the philosophy major returned from her night class to their dorm six months after Carmilla's return from the grave (or the more recent one, rather), Laura could see her face fall just ever so slightly when she'd come in and found no commemoration of the date, just Laura searching on her computer, as usual. Carmilla had woken her girlfriend with breakfast and kisses, slow early morning sex. Because she'd been alive for eighteen years, undead for three centuries, and never been so alive, so _loved_ as she'd been these last six months with Laura.

 

“Hey, Carm,” Laura greeted her, barely glancing away from her monitor. “How was class?”

 

Carmilla scoffed instead of answering. She'd been in third year more than once. She was technically qualified to _teach_ any of these classes. “What are you working on over there?” Laura mumbled something about her astronomy class, scrolling through a search on the internet. It was sweet of her girlfriend, taking Astronomy because she wanted to learn about the stars for her. It was less sweet when it meant that she couldn't get any attention from her girl.

 

Laura squeaked when Carmilla picked her up, scooping her tiny journalist out of her chair and resettling her into her own lap, taking over Laura's chair. She wasn't going to make her stop studying but she wasn't just going to sit on her bed ignored either.

 

“Something you wanted?” Laura asked, amused more than disturbed by Carmilla's evident need for closeness. She hid a smile in black hair, one arm winding over her shoulders to comb through the loose long strands.

 

“Nope,” said Carmilla, satisfied with proximity. “Do what you've got to do, creampuff.” She was more than three hundred years old and understood patience better than most. She slipped an arm across Laura's middle, thumb worming its way under the edge of her top and idly stroking warm skin. The little wiggle into her and breathy sigh didn't incline Carmilla to move at all.

 

Laura checked her monitor once more to make sure she had her information right, enjoying the casual affection. Carmilla would be the first to crap on romantic notions but it was only her way of pretending that she wasn't a hopeless romantic herself. Laura just let one hand scratch gently at her vampire's scalp while the other scrolled through just _one_ more screen. She knew Carmilla was hoping for some acknowledgment of the day, some return of her affection, but the universe wasn't cooperating with Laura's own romantic notions. Her grand gesture wasn't going to happen for another two days but she was more than willing to give Carm some love.

 

Minimizing her browser before turning the monitor off entirely, Laura turned her face into Carmilla's, nuzzling her head up to catch her lips. Carmilla needed no prompting, letting her deepen the kiss immediately. Cool hands slid in to palm her middle and Carmilla pulled her bottom lip between her own when Laura gasped against her mouth. “What's this about?” Carmilla asked when she released the lip in favor of trailing her own breathless mouth to the smooth column of Laura's neck, grazing kisses lightly until she was steady enough to suck on the jumping pulse without her fangs making an appearance.

 

“Like you don't know,” answered Laura, her grip tightening in dark waves. “I know you thought I forgot.” She guided Carmilla's head up to meet her eyes. “You came back to me today,” she said simply, hand trailing across the angle of Carmilla's jaw. “Six months ago today.” Dark brown eyes softened, blinking up at her, and Laura turned on Carmilla's knees to swing one leg up and across to straddle her girlfriend comfortably. Both hands settled on a tight abdomen, falling in love all over again with the smile growing on Carmilla's kiss swollen lips.

 

Carmilla huffed when the hands pushed down firmly on her middle. “What?” she asked, her exasperation tempered by laughter. Laura was currently too cute to actually be mad at her.

 

Her nose scrunched adorably above her, Laura leaning in. “How could you think I'd forget that?” Carmilla shrugged sheepishly, ducking her head to send her hair falling across her eyes. Laura patiently pushed it back, hands guiding her face up. “Hey,” she whispered softly. “I love you. I'm glad every day that you came back out of that hole.”

 

Carmilla's arms slipped around her, under her, scooping her up again and pulling her up against herself, burying her face in Laura's chest. She didn't touch her further, just breathed her in while Laura's fingers threaded through her hair. “Can I – can we – hold you tonight?”

 

“Carm, of course,” Laura sighed, holding her breath when her vampire stood up smoothly, effortlessly carrying her to their bed. It had been a gesture from months earlier, coming back to the dorm to discover that her roommate had shoved their bed frames together and replaced the mattress with a full-sized, their individual twin mattresses relegated as a sort of box spring beneath it.

 

Laura had been home for hours, was already wearing sweats and a tank, her comfy clothes, but Carmilla let her own top be stripped off and dropped to the floor as they crossed the room. One hand capably supported Laura while the other grabbed a discarded t-shirt (proudly proclaiming Laura's place on her high school debate team).

 

She set Laura down carefully before pulling the soft cotton over her head. Laura wasn't passively watching, her fingers working capably at the waist of Carmilla's leather pants. The vampire's unnecessary breathing went shaky for a moment when lips brushed her stomach. She opted to forgo replacing her pants and crawled into the bed over Laura, her shirt hanging off her body to brush her lover's.

 

Laura let her fingers grip the fabric to tug Carmilla down, taking a long, slow kiss of exploration before Carmilla collapsed into the sheets beside her. Eye to eye, she couldn't resist leaning forward for another brush of their lips. Arms and legs found their familiar positions, Carmilla wiggling down to rest her head against Laura's shoulder. One long arm stretched up to turn the lamp off with a click, Laura settling down into the embrace of shared warmth.

 

Drowsy, she was nearly asleep when she felt Carmilla's whisper against her collarbone. “I love you.”

 

Carmilla was the drowsy one two nights later, having just flopped into bed after a blood run, full and sleepy as a result. But she'd follow Laura into Hell (already had, as a matter of fact) so when her girl pushed gently on her shoulder at three in the morning Carmilla only cracked one eye open to make sure there was no imminent danger, already pushing herself up on her hands. “What's wrong?”

 

Laura kissed her cheek reassuringly, clasping the hand that reached for her. “I have something for you. Will you come with me?”

 

Yawning, Carmilla got to her feet, barefooted and her dark hair tousled. Her pajama pants were riding low, leaving an intriguing stretch of tummy clear for Laura's gaze. Carmilla's eyes were barely open but she didn't mind the scrutiny. Anything Laura wanted to see, touch, or taste was hers for the asking as far as the vampire was concerned. “Lead on, cupcake,” Carmilla rasped, letting herself be lead by the hand.

 

Her girlfriend wasn't wearing much, a strappy top and no socks, but she didn't suppose it mattered. In her usual over prepared style, the surprise she'd set up would take care of everything.

 

Carmilla didn't peek until they reached the roof, scowling and squinting at the first touch of cold night air. It was dark, the moon only a sliver in the sky. “Um, Laura...”

 

“Trust me,” she requested, squeezing her hand. “I promise you're going to love it.”

 

The hope in her voice carried through and Carmilla blinked, sliding over to wrap both arms around Laura's middle. “Of course I love it,” she declared immediately, chin finding a place at the top of her shoulder. “What is it?”

 

Giggling, Laura walked them forward toward the edge of the flat roof. There wasn't much of a wall and Carmilla pulled her back cautiously. Warm hands patted her arms. “Trust me.” Hidden from view behind the roof vents there was a spread blanket, pillows, candles, and wine.

 

Carmilla's grip tightened when she saw it, pulling Laura back against her, lifting her very slightly off her feet. “I love it,” she repeated herself, turning into Laura's neck and kissing her there.

 

“You haven't even seen the best part,” Laura enthused, laughing as she was returned to her feet. She pulled Carmilla along by the hand to their goal.

 

A smooth eyebrow arched, full lips curling in a smirk. “Oh no? Whatever could that be?”

 

Laura shook her head, laughing and swatting at her girlfriend's shoulder. “Not _that_.” Brown eyes narrowed and she clarified, “Not right now. We can do that in the room. I didn't bring you to the roof at three-ten in the morning for _that_.”

 

Intrigued, Carmilla followed Laura in sitting down. “Okay, then what are we doing on the roof at three-ten in the morning?”

 

Blushing in the dark, Laura gestured up. Carmilla followed her gaze and her mouth fell open as she spotted the first meteor streak across the night sky. “That's why we're here,” Laura said unnecessarily. “I've been looking into different astrological events, trying to find one that hasn't happened in your lifetime, but then I was thinking that, you know, you were trapped underground for so long, and then they're all different every time anyway, so maybe that doesn't matter so much, but I wanted it to be special for you -”

 

Carmilla's hand came up to cover her mouth without moving her eyes from the starlight spectacle above them. “It's perfect and I'm in love with you.” She swallowed thickly, trying not to blink so she could see everything. Vampires don't cry, she reminded herself. Wordlessly, one arm lifted in invitation.

 

Laura took her up on it immediately, sliding into the embrace and wrapping a blanket over them. “Come on,” she coaxed in a whisper, guiding them to their backs on the thick quilt. There was something amazing, miraculous, happening above them but she couldn't look away from the wonder that filled Carmilla's face, making her even more beautiful. She heard a whisper of her name and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. “I love you too, Carmilla.”

 

They should have an hour before the meteor shower ended according to her research and Laura settled in to watch the show send dancing patterns of light across Carmilla's eyes. She saw them start to drift close as the starlight was replaced by the burnishing light of the dawn. Laura started to shake her awake again but Carmilla rolled toward her as her lids fell closed, unconsciously seeking her place on Laura's chest.

 

The sun was rising, but slowly, and their bed was only two floors down, but Laura couldn't contemplate moving from this spot just yet so she only pulled the blanket over their heads. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
